Hooked
by anne915
Summary: Troy Bolton is the jock who can get anything he wants, and this is the story on how tries to get something he can't and how he got hooked. Better than it sounds. TROYELLA.
1. Chapter 1: The New Girl

**A/N: Hi guys! This is my first fanfic so don't be too harsh. Please review and I can take criticism.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING**

Chapter 1: The New Girl

As he entered the room all heads were turned. He had this arrogant smirk on his face that meant he was in-charge, that he is the king. His sandy brown hair fell above his blue eyes. He was known for those eyes. They were the brightest eyes anyone has seen but not even the color of his eyes could not hide the piercing stare that could look right into your soul. He was handsome none the less but if you were a girl who went to his school you should know to keep away. He never cared about the girl or their feelings. He only cared about himself. He is like a child with toys. When he gets bored he moves on to the next.

He entered his high school, East High, with the same arrogant air. Beside him was his best friend since kindergarten, a boy with an afro of brown wild hair. His best friend turned to him and said "What are you gonna do man? You've done every single chick in this school!" He made his way to his locker and said "Chad don't worry, I'm sure that there will be more hot girls this school year and if not then I'll stick with the cheerleaders." Then suddenly the doors opened and there she was.

She entered the school and, just like him, every single head was turned. Unlike him she didn't have arrogance, she had confidence. She was a new student but that didn't seem to hinder her confidence. She seemed to breathe confidence. And not only that, she was beautiful, no she was enchanting. She had long wavy ebony locks and brown eyes the color of cocoa. She wore denim jeans held up by a wide braided brown belt, a dark blue button-down shirt tucked in the waist and black strappy high heels. And as she went down the hallway she smiled, not a happy smile but a smile of confidence. Whether or not that smile was fake it seemed to the trick. Every single boy in that school almost fainted (some actually did). She was exactly what he was looking for.

Troy Bolton is the jock who gets what he wants. He is arrogant and selfish. Unluckily for him the girl he had his piercing blue eyes on knew everything about guys like him. This is the story on how he got hooked.


	2. Chapter 2: Beyond the Beauty

A/N: Hi guys! I decided to post a new chapter cause I was bored. Hope you like it! Please review!

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING

Chapter 2: Beyond the Beauty

Gabriella Montez is a girl who has had her fair share of guys, maybe even more. She has dated nerds and regular guys and nobodies. But as far as she was concerned the captain of the basketball team was always a player. She watched throughout her high school years as her friends fell for the captain of the basketball team. She watched as they went crawling back to her after she warned them about him. All in all her record was clean. She never fell for the tricks of the captain of the basketball team, never.

Now she was in a new school again because her mother was transferred to Albuquerque. But that never stopped her. She was confident because she knew that she was talented. She was one of the smartest kids, if not the smartest, in her old schools. She was talented at performing (singing, dancing, acting, etc.). She even knew how to cook. She did all of these things because she needed to prove to herself that she wasn't a waste of space and that she was worth something.

Her dad left her when she was born, she always thought he left her because he thought she was a mistake. Her mother never acknowledged her, she was too busy working to even praise her when she got an A+ or an award from school. She never had a real relationship because she never really felt love

That is why she had such a thirst to prove herself, that is why she had to have confidence in herself because no one else would boost it. Because beyond her beauty she is just a girl who wants to be loved.

And as for love she never would have thought that the captain of the basketball team would give it to her.


	3. Chapter 3: Never in a Million Years

**A/N: Hi guys! Same as always. Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

Chapter 3: Never in a Million Years

As he saw her walk in he knew that she would not disappoint. She made her way to her locker and as she opened it closed immediately. Startled she looked up and saw the man of the hour, Troy Bolton. She looked over his shoulder and saw that a couple of meters away was the East High Basketball team. She immediately knew who he was, no she didn't know his name but she knew that he was the guy to avoid, the captain of the basketball team. She smirked flirtatiously at him and he gave her his winning smile.

"Hey there" He said grinning "Troy Bolton pleased to meet you."

She nodded and smiled "Gabriella Montez"

"You must be the new student that transferred from San Francisco"

"Yes, you must have done your research" She said as she touched his shoulder slightly, knowing that that was what guys liked.

"So I was wondering if you would like to eat lunch with us some time?" He said, thinking that he had won her over.

She smiled and whispered in his ear

"Never in a million years."

She turned her back on him and walked away.

He smiled to himself knowing that what he thought earlier was right.

She wouldn't disappoint.

**A/N: I'm sorry. This is my least favourite chapter so far. I'll try to update as soon as I can**.


	4. Chapter 4: Without Another Word

**A/N: Hi guys! Thanks for everyone who reviewed, favorited or followed "Hooked". I'm sorry for not getting this thing updated sooner. I'll also try to make the chapters longer. Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

Chapter 4: Without Another Word

She entered her homeroom, satisfied at the way she handled the Troy Bolton situation. Little did she realize that as she sat down at her seat the person she just turned down was coming into the room.

"What was that Montez?" Troy asked as he sat down beside her.

"I don't know what you mean by that." She replied without looking up

"You just said no to going out with me, either you are deaf or blind or something is seriously wrong with you."

"I assure you that I am not blind or deaf and as far as I know nothing is wrong with me." She replied looking at him this time "I am just a very smart girl who knows that all basketball captains are the same, arrogant players. And I also know that all of them don't know what it feels like to be turned down by a pretty girl." She smiled just as the bell rang, she stood up and went out of the room without another word.

**A/N: This probably was the hardest chapter to write because I had insane writer's block. Good news is that I now have an idea for the next few chapters. I'm so sorry that it is so short, I really did have writer's block.**


	5. Chapter 5: Falling

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who is following "Hooked"! It really means a lot to me. I will really try to make the chapters longer, I promise. The title of this chapter is named after one of my favourite songs from a 70's musical "They're Playing Our Song". Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

Chapter 5: Falling

Troy was at his Math class staring blankly into space, but not for the reason everyone thinks. He was surprised by the way he was reacting to the Montez girl. He didn't know what was bothering him. He was turned down occasionally. He was used to girls knowing that he was a player just by looking at him. But was so different about this time? Why did his heart race when she slightly touched him when she introduced herself? Why did he get butterflies when she smiled at him, even if her smile was fake? It wasn't him, that's for sure. Then it hit him. It was her.

He didn't know why, he didn't know how, but he knew one thing for sure. He was falling for her. He didn't know how hard or how fast he was falling. But he knew he was slowly, but surely, falling for Gabriella Montez.


	6. Chapter 6: What is this Feeling?

**A/N: I decided, since the last few chapters are really short, I would post a longer (slightly) chapter after I just posted the last one. This chapter is named after one of my favourite songs from my favourite musical "Wicked". Ok, I am a musical nerd. Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

Chapter 6: What is This Feeling?

Gabriella was coming out of her final class when suddenly she felt someone pull her into an empty classroom. Startled she looked around the dark room and groaned when she saw the startling blue eyes. She looked him in the eyes and said "What do you want Bolton?"

Then as suddenly as she was taken into the room, he grabbed her face and kissed her. She was so startled that she didn't know what to do. Then she realized what he was doing and pulled away. She looked at him with a mixture of anger, surprise and disgust and she slapped him right across the face. He stumbled back putting his hand to his face. She stepped up to him and said "You area disgusting pig, who will never have a chance with a girl like me, so stay away from me Bolton."

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Troy lay down on his bed thinking about the kiss he just had with Gabriella. He was so confused about what he felt. He felt anger and sadness but ecstasy at the same time. He didn't know why, or what was happening to him. He never felt this way before about a girl, or about anything for that matter. After he several hours of thinking and pacing he finally admitted what he was feeling to himself, he was in love.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Gabriella was pacing around her house, thinking about how she felt about the kiss with Troy Bolton. She was so infuriated, so perplexed and so angry. She never had this feeling about a person before but she knew what she was feeling. She had complete and utter loathing towards Troy Bolton.


	7. Chapter 7: It Isn't Nothing

**A/N: I'm sorry that the chapters are short but it would take me much longer to get them up. And for those of you who think the story is going to fast I am aiming for it to be 10-15 chapters, so I'm sorry if it seems a bit rushed. I'll try to slow it down. But I'm so glad that most of you are enjoying the story! Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

Chapter 7: It Isn't Nothing

She entered East High with her usual confident air, aware that everyone was watching, even the person she hated most. She was one her way to her locker when someone stopped her, a tall blonde with brown eyes. She pulled her into an empty hallway and asked her, very sternly, "Are you dating Troy Bolton?" She was surprised at the blonde's intensity "No, of course not! I think he's a pig." She answered calmly. The blonde looked relieved "Oh, ok! Thank God! I thought you were one of his bimbos! I'm Sharpay Evans by the way." "Gabriella Montez." She answered, in reply. The two started walking together towards there next class, which was, surprisingly, the same, they started talking about the school and the students and before they knew it, they became best friends.

The whole day passed by because she finally found a friend. She didn't even think of him, but what she didn't know was that the whole day all he could think about was her.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

He entered the school with his same arrogant air, everything seemed he same but somehow everything was different. He finally admitted to himself that he was in love, but somehow that wasn't helping either. All he could think about was her. He tried to look like himself on the outside but inside he was aching with heartache. Then she entered the school. She took his breath away. He couldn't help but think about the way her eyes sparkled when she smiled, or how her hair fell down her back, or how her hips swayed slightly when she walked. He didn't even notice that he was staring at her, until Chad knocked him out of his trance. "Dude what's up with you?" Troy shook his head to get out of his thoughts "Nothing, nothing." But of course it wasn't nothing, he was head over heels in love with this girl, but he couldn't let anyone know.


	8. Chapter 8: Somebody to Love

**A/N: I decided to post 2 chapters today to put all of you out of your misery of not having enough to read. Another thing you should know about me is that I am a total Queen fan (no, this chapter is not named after the Bieber song, I don't like Bieber). I'll try to post at least 2 new chapters each day. Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot!**

Chapter 8: Somebody to Love

She was at home, alone. She was used to being alone, she usually was alone. Her mother always worked and her father, well she never actually met her father, nor did she ever plan on meeting him. She only had one picture of him, he was holding her in his arms as a baby. Whenever she saw it she felt like crying. She always blamed herself for him leaving, she, after all, was a mistake. She started to cry, not knowing that someone was watching her.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

He was walking home today, to clear his head about Gabriella. He barely even noticed that she too was walking to her house, which is in fact very near the school. He saw her enter her house and decided to follow her. He peeped through a window and looked into her living room. He saw her take a photo of a shelf, a photo of a middle-aged man holding a baby. He assumed it was her father. He saw her go on her knees and start to cry. He felt his heartache even more, because seeing the one you love in pain is a very painful sight.

Then he suddenly realized that, maybe, something was hidden inside of her. He was known for seeing through people, and maybe, just maybe, he could see through her. He looked at her and looked around her house and noticed that there were no pictures of her, none at all. He looked at the love of his life who was crying. He knew that he had cracked her code. He finally knew what she was. She was a person who was craving love, and a person who wanted somebody to love.


	9. Chapter 9: There He Is

**A/N: I'm sorry that I wasn't able to get this up earlier. I didn't get as much feedback from the last 2 chapters. The story is almost finished I think I just need to put up one more chapter and it'll be done. Hope you like it! Please review! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

Chapter 9: There He Is

On Monday he entered East High with a plan. He knew exactly how everything would play out. He knew that there was a time and a place for everything and he knew that the right time was now. He was going to make his move.

Gabriella was at her locker when something fell out. Surprised, she picked up the white daisy and sniffed it. She loved daisies, they always seemed to make her smile. She looked around her locker to find any trace of who the giver of the beautiful flower was, but found nothing. She shrugged and made her way to class

HSM

Every day during that week she would get another daisy. And every day her curiosity grew more. Every time she opened her locker she would secretly wish for there to be daisy today. And every time she opened her locker she wouldn't be disappointed. She wished she knew who was giving her this small gift that meant the world to her. She wanted to thank him. She felt something she never felt before. She felt desirable.

On the Friday, the 5th day, she opened her locker to and found her daisy. But today's daisy was different, it had a note. She read it and smiled. She couldn't wait for Free Period.

HSM

Too slow. Time moves too slow. She kept checking the clock hoping that 10:30 would come. She kept glancing and glancing until finally the bell rang. She jumped out of her seat and raced to the nearest staircase.

She climbed up the steps to the rooftop garden. Her eyes widened as she saw that it was full of pots and vases of daisies. And there he was.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: This is the last chapter guys! I really had fun working on this. I am gonna make more fanfics so watch out for the future. I hope you like how this thing is gonna end! Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot!**

Chapter 10: All She Ever Wanted

"Please hear me out." That was the first thing that either one of them said. Troy looked at her and she nodded. He drew in a breath and began to speak.

"When you entered East High I just saw you as a girl. Nothing more. And as you know before I saw girls as objects not people. But when you and I had our conversation where you turned me down for the second time, I felt something. Something I have never felt before. I didn't know what it was until I realized that I was falling for you."

She raised her eyebrows. But he continued.

"I didn't know why but I just knew I was. I knew that I had to kiss you so I could know if these feelings were true. And when I did kiss you I knew that my feelings for you could no longer be denied. I knew that I had to stay away from you because I knew that you would kick me in the balls. But then one day when I was walking home I saw you enter your house and I kind of followed you… Please don't hit me!"

She just stared daggers at him and he sighed and continued.

"I saw you cry after you took a picture down from the shelf. Was the picture of you and your father?" She nodded "Well, I had a feeling that you desired something that was never given to you. I had a feeling that you wanted love."

She looked at him with bewildered eyes and looked down on the floor and mumbled something she hoped he couldn't hear. She mumbled the word yes.

He heard her but didn't say anything. He continued.

"So I came up with a plan. I had to find out where your mother worked-" he got cut off.

"My mother? Why did you need to talk to my mother?" She asked astonished.

"I needed to ask her what your favourite flower is." He replied

"She knew what it was?"

"Yes she knows a lot more about you than you think."

She nodded, astonished by his answer.

"So I put a daisy in your locker every day. And this morning I knew you wanted to meet me so I left you the note saying for you to meet me up here." He finished.

"And here we are." She said, looking at him.

"Here we are" He said looking into her eyes

"Why did you do this for me?" She asked, she needed to know why he, of all people, wanted to do this all for her.

"I love you."

She looked into his blue eyes and she knew he was speaking the truth. She finally got what she wanted. She finally felt loved. She looked at the person who loved her and pulled him closer as she kissed him. But this kiss wasn't like their first. This one was more passionate, this one was more emotional. This one was love.

Her hook on him finally went away because he no longer desired her. He loved her with all his heart.

And love was all she ever wanted.


End file.
